For the Earth and the Moon
by Tasumi Ashiru
Summary: Ahh.. a Kuja romance fic with a peasant.. Yes it will go lemon .. what Yuna made me wanna test out my lemon skills again outside of Yaoi..
1. Default Chapter

For the Moon and Stars  
By: Tasumi Ashiru  
  
*  
A kiss  
A touch  
Tenderness fleeting into unyielding passion  
Both melding into one  
A true test of ones limits  
A lover's waltz  
To be displayed before the moon and stars  
A tribute to their ethereal beauty  
We give and take equally  
Allowing not a drop to be spent   
As we drink the nectar of the sweetest fruits of life  
In each others sensuous embrace  
*  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
  
Marinessia pushed her auburn hair back, her soft brown eyes looking out towards the busy streets of Alexandria. With a heavy sigh, she pushed the heavy wooden door to her house open and stepped on to the street. How she wished she could be free from this place, to be able to spread her wings and fly like the tiniest bird. Instead, her mother held her there like a caged animal. Neither of her parents really loved her, after all if they loved her so much, why did they force her to stay in Alexandria.   
  
Walking out into the street she looked at all the peasants and poor beggars on the sides of each of the roads begging for money. Many of them were forced out into the street after the King and Queen hiked the taxes yet again. Each month it got harder and harder to pay bills on lands and food, but many of them didn't care. Alexandria was better off then the rest of the continent at this time, and only a few could afford to set sail to other lands.   
  
Marinessia fixed the rumples from her dress and continued to click her heels on the sidewalk with a slight smile. Looking up to the sky, she continued to walk watching the birds fly overhead.   
  
"Hey watch it!" The little boy responded in a gruff voice as she nearly plowed into him.   
  
"Hnn... Sorry." She side stepped him and continued to walk.  
  
"Got your head in the clouds again hey Marinessia?" Mr. Pladic opened up the tiny flower shop door and let her in.   
  
"Of course Mr. Pladic, it is better than looking at these streets." She walked into the shop with a smiled ahead of him and took her spot behind the cash box   
  
"One day you may ram into some stranger like that and he may not be as nice as all the others you have trampled over." Mr. Pladic grabbed a misting bottle and began to spray the beautiful flowers in the shop.   
  
"Or he might be prince charming and sweep me away from this town." Marinessia sighed softly.   
  
"You have more chances of being killed than meeting prince charming in this section of town."  
  
"Can't a girl dream?" Marinessia cover her bodice with her hand and smiled softly.   
  
"Not foolish ones while getting ready for work little one." He threw the apron to her with a smile. "I don't understand why you must dream so much."  
  
Marinessia tied her apron on and stepped in front of the counter. "They are the only interesting thing in my life."   
  
"Things not any better at home I see." Mr. Pladic laid his hand on her shoulder. "You know my offer still stands about you moving in with me and the misses at home. We have a new farm hand just about your age who would be perfect for you."  
  
"A farm hand. Is he cute?"  
  
"As a button. A lil' strange, got weird clothes and such. But the lad does work hard for his board. Hardest workin' young buck I seen in a while."  
  
"Maybe I will come up to meet him." She plucked a rose from the vase. "Perhaps he may be the sir I have been searching for."   
  
Mr. Pladic plucked the rose from her fingers and placed it back into the vase. "perhaps.. Just don't go swooning over him child."   
  
Marinessia smiled, as a customer walked in, tossing her hair back she moved up to gentleman. "How may I help you?"   
  
"Hmmn.. I want a dozen roses, with the thorns removed." He placed the two gold pieces on the counter.   
  
Marinessia walked over to the roses and took a fresh dozen of them. Going over to the counter she took a pair of fine edged clippers and began to cut the thorns from each stem. "Is that all sir?" She said as she began to warp the flowers up and placing a red bow around the coned parcel.   
  
"That is all miss. Thank you very much." The man walked out from the store taking the roses from her hands.   
  
Marinessia turned to Mr. Pladic. "What else about him?"   
  
"He's very careful around the flowers. They have been growing so beautiful since he has been there, specially the roses, Perhaps ye may want to bring a few with ye when you come over for dinner." He winked before going out into the back of the shop.   
  
"I'd love too, but I can't afford them. Besides me have dinner in this frock. Nay I will look like an ass dressed as such." She smoothed out the dress, the same one she wore for weeks.   
  
Mr. Pladic smiled in back of the shop, getting more wrappers and bows. "Hnn there should be a delivery later get it and open it child. Maybe your answer will be in there."   
  
"You didn't! I refuse to accept it."   
  
"No. I pay you little as it is, consider it a gift for your kindness."  
  
"Thank you sir." She bent down her head with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Do you think the Misses will help me with my hair?"   
  
"She'd be delighted. Now get back to work you have a customer waiting. Oh just you lad. What brings you to the shop?" Mr. Pladic turned his head completely to see his farmhand standing in the middle of the store looking at all the flowers in the shop.  
  
"Madam Pladic sent me down for flowers. She said a lady was coming to dine with you and herself." Kuja bowed his head slightly.  
  
"And you too child." Mr. Pladic added with a smirk. "Well then what flowers would ye like?"  
  
"I don't know. Ladies and flowers are a delicate matter, perhaps you, fair miss could help us." Turning his head slightly, his fine silver tresses fell into his face.   
  
Marinessia walked down with a soft smile. "Aye." Walking over to the flowers she pulled out a handful of cream colored roses and red carnations and held them in her hands. "What do you think?"  
  
"A tad simple but lovely indeed." Said Mr. Pladic. " 'haps a few more roses?"   
  
"Nay sir. She is correct. The elegance is in simplicity, the few roses give it a stunning feel." He leaned over her slightly causing her to blush.   
  
"Ahh this is why she is my arranger." Mr. Pladic smiled. "I think now would be a lovely time to introduce yourself child."   
  
Both of them went to speak at the same time, Marinessia blushed again cocking her head to the side. "You first?"  
  
"Never, a fair lady should go first." He bowed his head slightly to her.  
  
"You have manners that surpass any other farm hand I have met. " She bowed her head also both of them looking at the floor. "My name is Marinessia Marchesa." She offered her hand to him to shake; instead he raised it to his lips planting a kiss against her hand.  
  
"Such a beautiful name" he let go of her hand allowing it to fall to her side.   
  
"What shall I call you?" Marinessia asked sweeping her bangs from her face.  
  
He smiled slightly. 'I suppose I must lie yet again.' after all these years of loving my name I am nothing more than a mere farmhand to stay alive.' He thought, with a slight sigh, before saying, "Kirik." A false name Kuja had made up to get a job near Alexandria after being found in other areas and half near killed each time.   
  
Mr. Pladic busied himself wrapping the flowers while Marinessia stood there starring at the strange attire Kirik wore and his flowing silver hair. "There you go lad." He handed the bouquet of flowers to him with a smile and ushered him out the door with a light smile.   
  
After Mr. Pladic came back in he leaned against the counter. "Well?"   
  
"He is cute. But was he wearing what I thought he was? " Marinessia knitted her brows slightly.  
  
"Aye I think it is called a mantle guard. Strange he refuses to change out of it, only to wash them and such."   



	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2:   
  
  
Madam Pladic brushed Marinessia's long auburn hair. "How you wan' this child?"   
  
"I dun know." Marinessia, held the turtle shell comb in her hands.   
  
Madam Pladic began to twist her hair into an intricate display of curls marking each ringlet with a pearl-capped pin. Allowing the fine curls to trail down her back slightly, she smiled and took out a small case from the drawer behind her.  
  
"What's that?" Marinessia eyed the box of many colors very carefully.   
  
"Makeup." She sighed and began to apply a light shade to her eyelids and lips then with a chuckle she took out a coal pencil and lined her eyes lightly her lips forming into a smile. "Child you look like a princess." Madam Pladic spun her around so she could look in the mirror. "What do yah think?"  
  
"Is that really me?" Marinessia straightened the off the shoulder peasant top pulling it down lightly over her corset.   
  
"Child not so much cleavage. Please, let the boy be able to eat and not drool over you." Madam Pladic fixed it a little higher then helped Marinessia get off the old stool. Getting the rest of her dress, she held it to the floor and helped her slide it up, slipping the straps over her shoulders, Madam Pladic backed away with a smile. Marinessia took the laces and began to lace them up her bodice, Tying them in a bow up the top she spun around and looked at her self in the mirror.  
  
Mr. Pladic looked at Kuja sitting on the edge of the porch. "Ye all right boy?"   
  
"Yes sir. Just thinking tis all. That girl in the shop is she spoken for?"   
  
Mr. Pladic chuckled. "No."   
  
Kuja smiled. "Lovely." Standing off the edge of the porch he walked inside. "Are the ladies ready?"   
  
Marinessia started down the steps towards the dining room her feet touching the ground delicately. "Hello Kirik." She bowed her head slightly.  
  
Kuja stumbled back slightly. "You look lovely." He bowed his head slightly taking her hand.   
  
"Thank you." She blushed, and allowed her self to be lead over to the table. Sitting down next to him she smiled softly. 'He is too mannered for a farmhand.'  
  
"Mr. Pladic, never told me it was you coming to dinner." He smiled his foot rubbing against her leg.   
  
"It was a surprise boy." Mr. Pladic chuckled, dishing out some of the stew to each of them.  
  
"So tell me Kirik, what did you do before working on the farm?"   
  
Kuja froze in his seat. His feathery bangs falling into his face. "I-nothing really just moved a lot."  
  
Marinessia smiled. "Do you have something to hide?"   
  
Kuja looked at her. 'Saw right through it, didn't you?' "Aye, I should tell you all this, you see 6 years ago I was in this accident, I was hurt really badly. I can't remember much before then, just bits and pieces."  
  
"Oh" she looked up at him compassionately. "I am sorry." She rested her hand in his.  
  
Kuja shook his head lightly and looked to her. "Save your compassion, my dear lady. The accident was my fault."  
  
Mr. Pladic let out a cough. "So Marinessia, tell him what ye are planing to do next moon?"   
  
"Oh, I plan on going to medical school." She looked up at him with hope filled eyes.  
  
Kuja smiled softly. "That is a lovely idea, you would make a wonderful doctor."  
  
She blinked her eyes softly. "I would?"   
  
"If half of the doctors were as kind as you, people would be healed instead of dying." He smiled brushing his leg against hers.   
  
After cleaning up the dishes from the table, Kuja and Mr. Pladic walked out front talking idly. "Now boy, remember one thing. She is a delicate soul, coming on to her too fast is not the way to reach her."   
  
"I know. Canaries like her need to learn to coo before they can be courted." Kuja smiled.   
  
"I would compare her more to a dove. "   
  
"Nay someone as modest as her would not adore that sentiment." Kuja placed his hands on his hips and smiled at the old man. "What is Marinessia to you?"  
  
"Ahhh a daughter I never had. Her parents are abusive to her. But she stays with them because she feels that she is impeding on the misses and me if she moved in with us like we have offered. "   
  
Kuja's expression turned dark, as he looked at Mr. Pladic. "I think she will stay the night I will talk her into it."   
  
"Hnn. You can try boy, but she is stubborn."   
  
Kuja narrowed his eyes and started off the property. "I am going to get her a gift." 'I am going to gain her freedom. They will either give it to me, or I will take it. Kheheheh!' He pushed the long silver locks from his face and smiled. "I will only be an half hour at the most."  
  
"Kirik!" Marinessia ran down the steps and on to the porch.   
  
"Go inside my canary. I will be back with a gift for you."   
  
Marinessia bowed her head slightly. Walking back in off the porch. 'Please come back.'  
  
Walking down the path Kuja swiped his hair back and starred at her house. Her parents were inside talking about their little bitch of a daughter. Hearing enough, Kuja knocked on the door lightly. Her father walked to the door rubbing his beard.   
  
"We no lik your kin git' away." The mans speech was slurred and he reeked of booze and cigar smoke.   
  
As he went to close the door Kuja grabbed the door and pushed it wide open. "You will either hear me out willingly or I can make you hear me out."   
  
"Git outta here now you sissy boy!" Marinessia's Father pulled out a long thin knife, like one used for carving.   
  
"Don't make me laugh old man. I survived far worse than a knife wound. I would recommend you think about who or in the eyes of your kind, what you are fighting against." Kuja let out a dark chuckle, his hair turning a pale shade of pink before turning completely red, his feathered bangs falling gently into his face.   
  
"What the fuck are ye?!" The old man scrambled backwards, tossing the knife on to the floor.   
  
"Oh you all forget me so soon. Khehehhe! Do you remember that? Do you remember me Fenris?" Kuja turned his head to the side with a smile. "Or do we have to jog your memory?"  
  
"Shit I thought they killed your ass along time ago..."  
  
"Ohh no no no.. I have just been traveling." Kuja flicked the long ruby colored strands of hair and feathers back.   
  
"So the rumors are true." Fenris looked up at his with shaky eyes, then back down at the floor. "Tell me what you want with that witch child of hers."  
  
Kuja looked down, then over to her mother. She was sitting there in a chair just rocking back and forth. "I want her freedom, Tis all a simple request from me then nothing more from me shall be heard in this city again."   
  
Fenris spat on the floor then looked up to Kuja. "How cheap do ya think she is?"   
  
"Cheap enough for be to kill both of you and leave with her never to return or think about you the choice is yours. The girls freedom, or me pissed?" Kuja shrugged. "You decide."  
  
Fenris got off the floor looking up to Kuja who still stood above him over 6 inches. "Take her. She in't worth much anyway."  
  
"I don't want her for what she is worth." Kuja sighed and started to leave the house his back turned slightly. Fenris while on the floor managed to pick the knife up, threw it forward hitting right above the door. "Not a wise choice.. My my my.. It does look like I am going to have to rid myself of you."  
  
"Pphhhhh." Fenris took another knife form the table and gripped it tightly in his hand. "Come on then Sissy boy." Fenris made a gesture with his hand, then charged in at him running like a maniac.   
  
Kuja stood there bored to death looking at the man running at him, yawning he whispered one word just as he was right near him. "Ultima." As the blast hit him and his wife, Kuja let out a tiny laugh, and shut the door to the house. 'Now to buy my canary a gift.' Looking at the crowd the smoke and flames from the house was attracting, Kuja slid from the group and into the shadows.   
  
On the way back to the house Kuja brushed through his mane with his fingers and smiled. Something about still knowing he had the power to make people shiver made him feel more and more like the old Kuja, he himself loved. With a sigh he creapt back into the farmhouse and let out a long tired sigh.   
  
"Ye back boy? " Mr. Pladic looked over at Marinessia who was seated on a chair drinking a glass full of water.   
  
"Yes sir." Kuja bowed his head slightly.   
  
"Hnn neighbor said there was some kinda accident in town. Did yah manage to check on it?"  
  
"Nay, there was a large crowd. I couldn't get close."   
  
"What block was it?"   
  
"300th" Kuja looked up to him. "It looked like a fire. I couldn't tell from where I was."   
  
"Prolly Fenris settin' his house on fire."   
  
Kuja bit his lip hard. "Don't know."   
  
"Glad their child here with us tonight." Mr. Pladic smiled and winked. "Who knows maybe you young ones might have a lil' ruff-n-tumble fun."   
  
Kuja waved his hand in front of his face with a smile "No no. I am not that way." Mr. Pladic made a hand motion quirking his eyebrows. "No not that either."   
  
Mr. Pladic grabbed his shoulder slightly. "Are ye gay?"   
  
Kuja stumbled and laughed out loud. "No... Just taking my good old time."   
  
Mr. Pladic swiped his brow and walked out to the living room and sat next to Mrs. Pladic. "So, Kirik how about you show Marinessia the lake maybe take a swim then turn in for the night." Mr. Pladic winked slightly then wrapped his arms around Mrs. Pladic.   
  
Marinessia blinked her eyes and turned her head to face him slightly. "I must warn ye, I am not good at swimming."   
  
Kuja smiled. "Don't worry I will hold you."   
  
"Oh will you?" Marinessia narrowed her eyes and started out the door. "First one to the lake is a monkey butt." Marinessia began running before Kuja even got out of the door, her long auburn hair swaying back and forth as she ran ahead of him.   
  
Kuja laughed and walked slowly. 'oh I think she'll like the tail, either that or be freaked out and run away.'   
  
Kuja watched from behind as she tumbled into the grasses. "Gahh!" Marinessia rolled down that large hill then stopped. "That hurt!"  
  
"That is what you get for cheating at races." Kuja chuckled and held out his hand to her. "Take it I will help you up."   
  
Marinessia tugged on his arm pulling him down on to the grass right next to her. "How about I help you down here?"   
  
Kuja blushed lightly and sat up some. "Or we can rest a bit."  
  
"What are you shy of?" Marinessia pressed her self against him lightly. "Has a woman ever showed any interest in you?"  
  
"Yes, right to the point where I say my name and show her my tail."   
  
"Is that what you call it?"   
  
"No it's a tail. Furry and all." Kuja blinked as her hand slid along the back part of his mantle feeling for his tail.   
  
Marinessia smiled as she felt part of the tail. "You are being honest. Now tell me this, is your name Kirik?"  
  
Kuja let out a sigh and looked up at her. "You promise not to scream?" Marinessia nodded her head and put her hands over her mouth. "My name is Ku-"   
  
Marinessia blinked her eyes looking up at him. "Why did you lie?"   
  
"Can I finish please?" Marinessia nodded her head. "My name is Kuja." Kuja let out a sigh and waited for the scream or terrified shake.   
  
"Is that special?" Marinessia laughed. "Seriously I know who you are. I figured it out. Mr. and Mrs. Pladic know too."  
  
"Great there goes moving again." Kuja huffed out.  
  
"No... no. They dun care. " Marinessia leaned against him. "Neither do I."  



End file.
